1. Field of the Inventon
This invention relates, in general, to sliding roof panels for vehicles and, more specifically, to apparatus for controlling the movement of sliding roof panels in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding roof panels or "so-called" sunroofs are widely used in vehicles, such as automobiles. Such sliding roof panels movably open and close an opening formed in the roof of the vehicle.
A conventional sunroof includes a drive motor which mves drive cables connected to lifters attached to the sides of the sliding roof panel. Usually a control push button is operated by an occupant of the vehicle to activate the bi-directional motor to move the sunroof between a closed position and a fully opened position in which the sunroof panel is retracted beneath the rear stationary roof structure of the vehicle.
The roof panel can also be located by the driver at any partially open position merely by releasing the control push button when the panel is at the desired location. This requires timing, practice and selective positioning of the roof panel and, depending upon the driving speed of the vehicle, i.e. high, medium or slow, excessive wind noise and high quantities of air entering the vehicle may result in discomfort to the occupant(s).
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a control apparatus for a sliding roof panel which locates the sliding roof panel in any variety of different partially open positions within the roof opening depending upon the driving speed or the operator's preference. It would also be desirable to provide a control apparatus for a sliding roof panel which can easily be configured to automatically close the sliding panel when rain is sensed and the vehicle has stopped or the ignition is turned off.